I'd do Anything
by Katie Weasley1
Summary: my first fic... katie/george...pretty much fluff because it doesn't have a plot really.. It's just george trying to get katie back from fred...its not as bad as the summary.. i hope..lol oh...i didn't know what to call it, and that song kind of..inspired


~*I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you*~  
  
George Weasley sat in a small café in the middle of Muggle London, he was going to meet a girl there, but she never showed. He waited around for about 45 minutes before he decided he would just go back to Diagon Alley.  
  
It had been a good six years since he left Hogwarts, and the girl that he loved, behind. She was everything that George had ever wanted in a girl. She was smart, athletic, funny, caring, and it didn't hurt anything that she was pretty. She always had long brown hair and dark blue eyes that had many times looked into his hazel eyes.  
  
She was his life along side pranks and such, but he had been foolish and not stayed when she asked him to. He would sometimes have trouble sleeping at night, her tear streaked face would often pop up in his dreams and haunt him, remind him of all the pain he put her through.  
  
He told her that he was going to be at platform 9 ¾ when she got off the Hogwarts express, but he never found her that day. He sent owls upon owls looking for her, asking her to just hear him out. He never once got a reply, they were just returned to him unopened, and sometimes they would have dried tears on the envelope.  
  
George hated himself for what he did to her. She was pretty much all that he thought about anymore. He would hang around Diagon Alley hoping to see her come by, or to catch a glimpse of her in the crowd. He never did see her though.  
  
Sighing, he walked into the shop that he used to own with his twin brother Fred through the many isles of their youthful days, before Fred had betrayed him. It was a practical Joke shop that had nearly put Zonoko's out of business a few years ago. There was nothing that they hadn't invented in the shop; it was all of their hard work and sweat that made it what it was.  
  
That was another reason he hated himself. Often times he would neglect to just sit and talk to her. He would always apologize and she would just look up at him with a hurt look on her face before walking away.  
  
He often wondered why she even put up with him; he wasn't good enough for her. He had lied to her, hurt her and done almost everything else imaginable to her. Was she just naïve or did she really love him? He would never be able to tell now.  
  
George had spent many days wondering why he had been so stupid. And why he let her get away. He shouldn't have stopped trying to get her back. He had given up after about a year or so. Maybe he should start again?  
  
**  
  
Katie was sitting in a small London Café, looking out the window; she could see a red headed figure in the window across the street. The thought of a red head made her stomach weak and made her almost want to cry.  
  
She was, no had once been, in love with a red head.He left though, he never kept his promises so she didn't know why she was surprised when she hadn't seen him at the platform when she got off the train.  
  
There was something about being with him that made he keep going back to him after all of the things that he did to her. She could tell that he tried to change, but that's who he was, and she had decided to live with the pain.  
  
Katie was married, she wished she could say she was happily married, but she couldn't. She only married this man because it was a way to get back at George for everything; all of the hurt and the torment that she had gone through after he left.  
  
She had married his brother, Fred. She convinced herself she only did it out of spite, but she wouldn't help but wish it was George every time she walked in her door to see him. After they had gotten married, George left, she had stopped getting letters that she had never read, but just sent back. She figured he had given up on her, and that hurt even worse.  
  
She sighed and decided it was time to go home, but first she would stop in and see if Fred was still at work. She walked through the darkly lit pub and out into the back. She tapped the appropriate bricks and waiting impatiently as they formed an archway through which she passed and started off down the alley way.  
  
About halfway down the narrow street she turned into a rather large shop that smelled slightly of dungbombs. She looked around and spotted some red hair over one of the shelves. "Fred!" she called, "What time are you going to be home tonight?" she asked as she walked over to the isle.  
  
There was no answer so she tried it again. "Fred?" this time he turned around, only it wasn't Fred. Katie wasn't sure if it was her imagination, or if it really was George. She never thought of George being the type of guy to cry when he ran into an old girlfriend in the streets, but this George had a tear slipping down his face.  
  
"Ka-Katie?" he asked, not believing it.  
  
"I have to go," she said, before walking away.  
  
"Katie no, wait, please!" he called after her, but she didn't even look back.  
  
That night, George sat up at his desk in the tiny apartment that he had once shared with a friend that had left because he couldn't stand George and his obsession to get Katie back. He had a quill in his hand and a stack of parchment before him. It was time to get this over with.  
  
"Katie,  
  
Once I gave you a rose and I said that it represented my love for you. I was wrong, it doesn't. Roses wither and die, but my love won't. It will never falter, even if you are married to my brother, and even if you never will give me another chance.  
  
I don't blame you for that. I don't deserve you; I don't deserve anyone after what I put you through. But I've learned my lesson; I will die alone now because I don't want anyone but you. I would give anything to just have you back.  
  
I would snap my wand and live in the muggle world without magic; I would frolic around in nothing but a flowered apron confessing my never ending love for you. I would turn myself into a duck and fly into a wall. You name it I'll do it.  
  
Even if it's just for you to forgive me, it would be worth it. I miss you, Katie, I really do. I love you more than anything in this world, including life itself. I just haven't been myself without you. I understand that you're happy and that you're married to Fred and maybe even have kids. I just want you in my life again.  
  
I'd do anything Katie, anything at all. Just promise me that you'll remember me for the good times and not the bad.  
  
I know I'll never forget you.  
  
Love always,  
  
George Weasley"  
  
Katie looked down at the letter in her hand and wiped away a tear. "I love you too George Weasley, I love you too," she whispered, her voice shaking.  
  
"Fred! I.I have to go," she didn't even give him time to answer; she just left, slamming the door behind her, leaving the letter forgotten on the table.  
  
Fred picked up the letter that was sitting on the kitchen table hoping it was the reason that his wife had left. She usually said where she was going but not this time. His anger grew with every word that he read on that piece of parchment.  
  
~*~ A year Later~*~  
  
"Do you, George Weasley take Katie Bell to be you're lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
George smiled, "I do,"  
  
Standing in the back of the large room Fred Weasley stood leaning against the wall. As George kissed Katie, he couldn't help but smile.  
  
a/n: Soo..how did you like it? I didn't quite mean for it to turn out this way. Ahh I told you I'm a terrible writer!  
  
Anyway I'd love it if you'd review because this is my first fic. So please, have mercy! lol 


End file.
